


Undercover R18

by SakurahiRei



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Real Person Slash - Freeform, stagedoor of undercover
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakurahiRei/pseuds/SakurahiRei
Summary: 配对：Solal米分级：R18摘要：Undercover时期的米，车警告：Dirty Talk





	Undercover R18

配对：Solal米  
摘要：车  
警告：Dirty Talk

 

Solal第一次与Mikele相见不是在试镜的时候。

他不是离舞台最近的那几群人。

Solal站在靠左侧的一个小角落里，用飘忽不定的视线看着台上闭着眼甩头的歌者——这是最后一曲了——在红与蓝交错的灯光中隐去身影。

他没有再等谢幕结束，而是为了躲避过度拥挤的人群选择提早离开，男人从裤袋里抓出一根被挤得皱巴巴的烟塞到齿间，闪身钻进一条阴暗潮湿的弄堂。说实在，他没有那么喜欢肉贴肉、汗水与汗水碰撞的闷热场合，来听这场小型演唱会纯粹是因为一些私心。

他靠着墙，拿出火柴朝石砖上一划，橙色的火光迅速充斥着幽暗的小空间，随后却转瞬即逝，跌落在泥泞不堪的地面上如烟消散。

Mikele。

他在心中默念。

从他面前推门而出的人有一半都挂在他的贝斯手身上，可怜的青年咬着下唇往一边缩了缩却不知如何拒绝扑面而来的热情。

Solal瞄了一眼那扇门上歪歪扭扭的铁牌——Stage Door。

他往后朝墙壁贴了贴，好让跌跌撞撞的两人挤出弄堂。

“谢、谢谢。”青年有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，挂在他身上的人因颠簸稍作抬头，浓郁的酒味顿时穿过那些卷曲毛糙的发丝迎面向他飘来，Mikele眯着眼有些迷迷糊糊地盯着男人看了半晌，直到同行者拿手肘戳了戳他才做出慢了好几拍的反应。

Solal看见对方咧开嘴咯咯地笑了笑，不同于在舞台上听到的那样时而硬朗时而嘶哑时而轻柔，他此时的纯真宛如一颗小石子，砸进自己的心头，荡起层层涟漪。

“Mikele？”

艺术家推开身边的人，不动声色地指了指弄堂口：“我一个人，没有问题，再过会，就回去。”断断续续的言语被一个响亮的嗝声搅乱。

Solal目送年轻人满脸担忧地离开。

“他怎么样？”轻飘飘的声音在他耳边响起。

“什么？”

Mikele歪了歪头把脑袋凑到他的手边，泛着水光的深褐色眼睛此时居然有些呈琥珀色，他贴得很近，几乎让整个身子都粘在陌生人的身上：“故作关心，却转身就扒下面具——”

“——你不该这么说他，”Solal看着对方张开嘴叼走自己手上的烟，反驳道，“尤其在把你扛出酒瓶堆里的时候。”

Mikele抬着头挑起一边眉毛，用手指戳了戳男人的胸膛：“别对我指手画脚，老爹，”他隐约看到对方的额角微微颤了颤，空闲的双手顺势把年长的身躯按在墙上，紧接着将头埋进散发着微弱古龙水味道的颈窝，“满脸堆笑、义正辞严、高举着善人的旗帜，转身却充斥着剥皮拆骨、好像可以把人生吞一样的眼神，”他将烟抽出嘴，用下唇隔着粗糙的布料在Solal的身上留下一串吻痕，Mikele摔倒似的直直下坠，屈膝跪在他的面前，溅起的泥泞顺着皮裤向下滑去，他的鼻尖与对方裆部的距离甚至可以当作为零，在双方几乎默契的沉默中，他张开嘴用牙齿咬下了碍事的拉链，探出的舌尖径直贴上内裤，“你们只想要这个，不是吗？”

Solal垂眸，看着对方分开的双唇轻重不一地磨蹭着下端，呼出的热气一部分围绕在下体周围，剩余的化为刺鼻的酒味钻进他的鼻腔，细长的手指间夹着那根命运坎坷的烟，它现在搭上了自己的里裤边沿，并以相当的力度向下扯去。

Mikele抬眼看了一眼那张黑暗中的脸——不算太完美，倒也没太脱离自己的审美——无声地笑了笑：“你真该看看自己的表情。”他撩开挡住视线的碎发，张开嘴便含住明显有些发硬的阴茎，手掌则包裹着柱身的低端捏揉着。他的头晕乎乎的，就好像有人拿着棍子在脑浆中搅拌过，整个身体被它牵制着晃动，时而又会有不强烈的疼痛刺激着每一根神经。他收缩着自己的口腔，模仿着交媾的动作卖力地吞吐，伸出的舌尖舔过顶端，又顺着柱身描摹过凸起的青筋，吞咽变得有些困难，他对嘴中分泌出的唾液无从把握它们的去处，索性不予理睬任凭其流出嘴角，滑进领口。

在撬开那些酒瓶盖的时候你有想过后果吗？他的脑海中突然蹦出这么句没头没尾的话，嘴上的动作却没有停过，他拉过呼吸沉重的人的手往自己后脑勺上放去，牵引其施力往下按，深入喉口的龟头挤压着颤抖的小舌，强烈的呕吐欲望好比是一条攀上身体的蛇缠住不放。Mikele呜咽了一声，眨眨眼让生理泪水滑出眼眶好使自己的视线不那么模糊，他猛地向后退去，剧烈地咳嗽着，贪婪的呼吸声仿佛如濒死之人一般回荡在狭窄的巷子中。我一定是疯了。他躬着身如是想到，映入眼中的脏水让其的胃部更加感到不适。

“抱歉……”棕发的歌手吸了吸鼻子，双手撑着自己的大腿，他垂着头清晰地发觉原本轻飘飘的身体终于恢复了重力，“我该走了，我该走了——”

“——你说的对，”Solal在对方打算起身落荒而逃的时候一把掐住那只缠绕着花色布条的手腕将人提起，他转了个圈把Mikele反身按压在墙上，而自己则俯身紧紧贴上去，“谁能控制住那些肮脏的想法保证它们不外流露呢？”他把头搁在他的肩上，微微侧过去用夹带着嘶哑的声音将言语吹出口中，“尤其是，”Solal一手钳制着对方有些颤抖的腕部，一手绕到他的身前，在腹部有意地用指关节蹭过，“当你在舞台上装疯卖傻似的闭着眼扭着胯与腰，低垂的头部好像沾酒的醉鬼一般左右做着晃动，那些卷曲的头发因汗水粘在布满晚妆的侧脸上，你告诉我，”他解开他的皮带迅速抽出朝对方手腕上缠去，被束缚在身后的双手仍以不易被发现的幅度颤动着，未点着的烟终于掉在了地上，“你在想什么？嗯？”Solal挑开略显多余的衣服，粗糙的指肚沿着腰际往胸口按压而去，没有刻意绕开胸前，他用手掌挤压着平坦的胸脯，“表现出故意的放浪却又退居于舞台线之后，看似让人觉得是表演，脑内却在想象有多少双手像这样真实地，”他顿了顿，指尖在锁骨窝稍作停留后张开着扒住脖子，顶起他的头颅，“在你的身上游走。你在想什么，男孩？”

陌生男人带着磁性的嗓音就在他的耳边回荡着，Mikele下意识地偏过头却不想正中对方下怀，那双柔软的双唇贴上自己的脖子，从耳后一路吻到颈窝。他想要推开却苦于用不上双手，只能耸动着肩膀作势要把自己缩成一团，带着颤音的呼吸声逐渐因为对方在自己下体上作祟的手而变得急促起来，他咬着下唇默不做声，乱哄哄的头发变成了遮挡视线的幕布——最好不要，最好不要让我看到正在发生什么。他紧紧闭着眼，额头抵上墙面，颤栗着，兴奋着。

Solal垂眸细数着Mikele颈后的碎发，洁白的后颈在昏暗的路灯下泛着幽幽的橙黄色，一圈圈的项链饰品宛如紧扣皮肤的绳索，他低头叼起那些装饰，一同牵扯着对方的头向后仰去。“你想让我脱下你的裤子吗，宝贝？”他的鼻尖扫过那里裸露出的大片肌肤，高大的身躯紧紧压着对方，将之笼罩在自己的阴影之下。

男人拿胯部用力贴着他的尚且安全的臀部，但即便隔着裤子，Mikele也能感受到身体愈发变得炽热，后穴在顶撞中下意识地收缩着。他缩起肩膀，想要无声哭泣，直砸头部的欲望几乎让他以为自己仍然没有醒酒，背在身后的手指攥紧了衣物不安地拧着——Solal将这些尽收眼底，下巴上的胡渣磨蹭着皮肤，他低声道：“Mikele，让我进来——”

他知道自己沦陷了，在对方极为危险却又性感的声音中，那些音节抽去了他腿上的所有力道，如果不是被男人压着，他早已跌坐在地。Mikele以及其微弱的声音答应着，他的眼眶有些湿，但却不是因为害怕，这让他羞愤地想要就着无遮无掩的形象落荒而逃。Solal的指节在他的身体里肆意搅动着，即使他只探入了一根，就好像已经能让自己高潮。

“我是那个唯一达成‘心愿’的人吗？从那些野狼中‘一跃而起’？”

“你为什么，不专心干手上的事嗯——”

“——我正在，”急转而上的尾音像是出膛的子弹，Solal趁此塞入第二根手指，他舔咬着柔软的耳垂，坏心眼地缓慢撑开干涩的内壁，指尖一下下地铺平其上的褶皱，“你过于心急了，这不是件好事，有些时候，生活的节奏慢下来对于我们来说是一种难得的享受，嘘——”他知道自己手指上的薄茧戳上了那块敏感点，Mikele拔高的啜泣声正如是告诉他，“Mikele，放松点，” Solal扭转着手腕，“现在不是夹紧的时候。” 

他有些不知所措。当男人的手指在身体里时，他想要嘶吼着让他拿开；而当它们真正退出时，空虚与酥麻感撬开他的头颅一涌而进。就正如对方所说的那样，他无法反驳，无从反驳——

——“你想要被这样对待，所以在舞台上把麦架当作钢管绝非是无意之为，你有意把双手叠在一起举过头顶，以腰部的力量带动着下半身跟着鼓点扭动着。然后闭上眼，你闭上眼、观众闭上眼，欺骗自己的内心，想象着同一幅画面。Mikele，你要我像你所想那样贯穿你的身体吗？在红与蓝的灯光烟雾下，脸朝下被按在地上，毫无遮拦地被当众进入，收缩着不停流出分泌液的后穴，卖力吞吐别人的阴茎。或者以臣服的姿态折叠着双腿坐在地上，让挤进腿间的那只脚毫不怜惜地玩弄着下体。音乐逐渐停了，你睁开眼，好像什么也没有发生过似的捡起面具戴回脸上，朝观众行礼。”

“住口……”Mikele的头向后仰去，他几乎靠在对方宽厚的肩膀上，臀缝间的灼烧刺激着身上每一处毛孔，他感到Solal的牙齿在自己的喉结上撕磨，蓄势待发的柱身终于在不想被承认的期待下撑开狭窄的甬道。他深呼吸，猛然睁开湿润的眼睛望向漆黑一片的天，酒精仍然放大着他的感官，嵌入内壁的龟头剪刀般将他整个人从下往上撕开，痛意盖过了一切。Mikele摇着头伸直了背在身后的手指想要推开对方，殊不知这个举动无意间点燃了男人心里的稻草堆，Solal的手放在他的脖颈上，无形地控制着他的呼吸，另一只手则是安放在平坦的腹部，随着自己一寸寸侵入而按捏——那是他最不希望被触及的地方，生怕在不知不觉中被人翻出了脑内疯狂的念头。

“好孩子，自己动动，”低声的魔咒打碎了他全身上下的神经，被全部塞满的事实摇身化作催情剂，Mikele艰难地吞咽着，他的口中充斥着泪水的咸味，Solal给予他安慰似的亲吻，“Mikele，自己动。”  
鬼使神差地，被“钉”在墙上的人气息不稳地向身后的罪魁祸首靠去，他咬着牙将全身的重力全部集中于那一点，深入腹中的阴茎因为自己一张一翕的甬道愈发地胀大。太过了。他有些后悔，前后摆动的腰部却完全违背内心的想法，如同演出时一样。令人心惊脸红的水声像是旧时的慢摇鼓点，于是粗重的喘息和漏出口的呻吟就成了情人诉说的歌词。Solal低垂着眼，看向貌似闹着别扭的人拘谨地往自己的下体上撞，磨蹭的姿势宛如一只奶猫，他用鼻尖蹭了蹭对方低头时露出的后颈骨，双手猝不及防地掐住腰肢，开始了自己的进攻。

“等、等——”话到一半便没了下文，他失言，声音卡在喉咙口后就离奇地消失了，睁大的双眼一瞬间失去了聚焦的能力。嗡嗡的声音在耳边回荡不去，那是在醉酒前的最后一段回放。Mikele的腿上没了力气，完全依靠身后人那双扣住自己腰肢的手与顶撞的力度，他听到暴躁的鼓点声取代了之前的慢节奏，嘶鸣的贝斯从低音声部直直地飙上了一个音阶，那是即兴。他如是想到，“……呜。”

“什么？”Solal看到被带出的内壁兴奋地吸住自己，又在重新进入时卷回体内，“你说什么？”他在最后一次深入后整根拔出，男人掰着歌者的肩膀将其转过身来面对自己，早已布满泪痕的脸在昏暗的灯下居然能看出有些通红，他卷卷的长发粘在脸上。Solal的唇抵上上下滚动的喉结，他缓慢地向上舔去，用鼻尖顶住他的下巴迫使对方抬头暴露出脆弱的血管，他的舌尖顺着那些充满着新鲜力量的青筋描摹着，情色地吸吮着，啃咬着。

“……求你，”Mikele扭动着脖子躲开那些亲吻，“我、我……”他挣扎，在正确与错误的交叉口不知所措，膝盖打着颤，黏腻的分泌液从后穴中流出，堪堪挂在大腿内侧，他抬眼鼓起勇气看向对方那双深褐色的眼睛，却又触电般收回视线，仅仅一瞥，就快被吸进深渊。对方沉默着，就好像在给他回应的时间——在粗暴的行为之后又施舍了温柔——他宁愿不要。Mikele把额头抵上男人的颈窝，终于妥协。

Solal轻轻揉了揉他的头，随即抱住那段腰，往上用力一提令他整个身体都离开对面，男孩被束缚在身后的手向后顶住墙，好让背部被石砖蹭破的可能性减少，他的腿紧紧缠住对方的腰生怕一不留神便向下摔去。Solal勃起的部位在他臀缝间来回蹭了几下，凭靠着重力让阴茎一下子整根捅入，他抚摸着甚至有些微微隆起的小腹，留意着对方脸上的表情。

Mikele几乎放弃了思考，半身腾空的姿势不但加剧了他的恐慌，还使那根无恶不作的性器捅到了前所未有的深度，他几乎以为自己的腹部被顶穿，哭喊声毫无遮掩地从他口中迸发而出。Solal的手指在他的腿上留下一个个红色的印记，他以极快的节奏向上挺动着，粗硬的阴茎冲到肠道口，铺平他体内的任何一处褶皱，在抽出时夹带着无色的液体，它们有的顺着翻卷出的软肉滑出体内，其余的跟随着冰冷的空气再次被捅回甬道中。

“Mikele……”他叼着对方的乳首，呼出的热气喷在泛红的胸脯上，“让我听见那些声音——你无法在台上发出的。”

Mikele抿着嘴摇了摇头，他的耳边回荡着啪啪的水声，不用看也知道自己的后穴现在该是怎样红肿不堪，那些让人脸红的体液滴滴答答地顺着穴口流下，他没法在这样的情形下放任自己呻吟。

求你，别。

Solal仍然引诱着他：“就当作是在唱歌，用长短不一的气音发出的高音，你会的，不是吗？你很擅长。”

“不呜，求你……不——！”他意识到男人把他托起后松手，好使整具身体重重地落在自己的性器上，他的喉咙中发出了奇怪的咕咕声，腹部的胀痛感愈发明显，而更让他羞愤的是慢慢浮出水面的快感，它们在尾椎骨附近按捏了好一会后顺着脊椎骨一直传达至大脑，电流似的在他的血管与神经中尖叫，“啊啊……”Mikele回过神来，呜咽却早已来不及收回口中，对方得到了他想要的，呻吟变得不可阻止，在快速的冲撞中支离破碎。

在撬开那些酒瓶盖的时候你有想过后果吗？他的脑中又闪现了这句话。汗湿的头发无精打采地垂在眼前，Solal替他撩开，凑过来亲吻他的眼角、脸颊，然后鼻尖，最后是嘴角，他的舌尖舔上他的下唇，有些干燥的唇瓣磨蹭着对方的，他的动作轻柔得像是个情人，甜蜜得尝起来如同一罐蜂蜜。

Mikele张开嘴让他的舌头滑进自己的口腔，他的腰部以下几乎完全麻木，整个人就像被灌了数瓶烈酒，沉浸在醉酒后的恍惚中，他的身体轻飘飘地在半空中小幅度地翻着，无力的手指刚要触碰到云端，一层层的海浪却从体内的前列腺上翻滚而出向他席卷而来，拖进深渊。Solal知道他高潮了，在感受到不停收缩甚至痉挛的内壁时，在对方仰起头部张开嘴发出猫一样的呜咽时，他抓紧着对方的腰部以防男孩在延长的快感中翻身摔下，他一次都没有触碰过的勃起仍旧硬挺在空气中，就算高潮来临也没能让他从中解脱。

Solal趁此再次碾过他的敏感点，Mikele的全身都在颤抖，他啜泣着呻吟，恍惚中被那些他不愿发出的声音拖回现实，他的下体仍然有些痉挛，高潮带来的快感压得他喘不过气来，而与此同时却还要承受比之前还要猛烈地进攻。

一切行为似乎都成了本能，当凉凉的精液在自己体内喷射出的时候，他感到后穴收缩着将其卷入体内更深的地方。

Solal缓缓跪倒地上，好让Mikele坐在自己的大腿上，他伸手抬起他的下巴，用拇指揩去对方眼角的汗水与泪水，温柔的手掌覆盖在他冰凉的腹部上。

Mikele费力抬起握成拳的手，轻轻垂在男人胸口:“我……”他吞咽着，“恨你……没有下次……”

在撬开那些酒瓶盖的时候你有想过后果吗？

老实说，他没有，他恨死当时出这个坏点子的自己了。

Solal咧开嘴朝他笑了笑。

 

Solal第一次与Mikele相见不是在试镜的时候。

在那之前再往前数个一年半载的时候，他刚决定开始和他同居。

 

-End-

FT:其实，就是，在剧组成立的前几年，某次Mikele把酒喝了个饱提出要在undercover后和Solal三更半夜在外打野战，然后被搞到后悔，的故事。


End file.
